A Blissful Morning
by Mari Lynn the Echidna
Summary: When Mighty gets ready for work at Team Chaotix, his girlfriend Mari Lynn gives him a special surprise. Rated M for the sex scene. MAY CONTAIN A LEMON! MightyxOC


It was finally morning, the rising sun shined off its light through the beige curtains. The red armadillo known as Mighty woke up and turned to face the female echidna peacefully sleeping. The covers went over her shoulders but she looked comfortable enough. Mighty sat up on the bed and stretched his arms, letting out a yawn. He was prepared for what kind of day he was going to have, he felt like this every day now since he started dating the girl of his dreams. He froze when he heard a soft yawn and turned to face his girlfriend. He watched her slowly opened her eyes, revealing her light blue pools. She gave him a soft smile and removed the covers from her body. Redness appeared on Mighty's muzzle when he saw her short white nightgown. She crawled over to him and started rubbing his shoulders. She leaned closer to his ear and whispered, "Good morning, are you going to make me breakfast this morning". Mighty glanced back at her and told, "You know I have to go to work with Vector and the others".

He heard her grunt as he quickly looked back and felt her push him off the bed. He watched got out of the bed and was about to walk out of the room until she looked back with an irritated glare and said, "Then fix the bed and I'll make the breakfast", then footsteps were heard leaving the room. Mighty stood up and rubbed his head, which was aching when he hit the ground. He was getting used of getting pushed out of the bed, as his notice Mari Lynn gets upset every time she has to make breakfast.

After he finished fixing the bed, he walked into the hallway and sniffed in the smell of delicious food. He followed the scent down the stairs and into the kitchen, where he saw two plates of bacon, pancakes, and eggs on the table. He sat down at the table across from Mari Lynn, who scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Are you mad at me?" Mighty questioned

He noticed Mari Lynn giving him a sad smile as she placed her hand on her forehead.

"No, but you know that I also have to go to work at the Dark Egg Legion" She winked and grew a smile as she continued, "But you didn't tell your friends that I work with Dr. Eggman, did you?"

"No, I would never tell Sonic and the others anything about that"

Mari Lynn gave him a smile as she continued eating her pancakes, and he noticed her light blue eyes continued to focus on him.

After breakfast Mighty brushed his teeth and washed up. As he was taking a shower he heard the door creak a little. He heard footsteps approached the curtains which he thought it was a intruder. The curtains opened and the slide door opened after that and he turned to face Mari Lynn, who had a sly smile and was wearing a robe.

"I see your doing things a little wrong, aren't you suppose to take a shower first then eat so your stomach won't hurt?" Mari Lynn questioned.

Mighty rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever Mari, I forgot"

She giggled and slowly moved her hands towards the tied ribbon and said, "You forgot something else"

She untied the robe and threw it on the floor, as Mighty gasped and blushed staring at her naked body.

His mouth flew open but no words escaped and he looked her up and down.

She giggled as she stepped into the shower and rubbed her hands all over his body, making him purr like a cat.

"Ready for round one?" Mari Lynn asked

Mighty blushed and looked away and said, "But what about work, Vector would be pissed off if I'm late"

Mari Lynn put a finger on his lips and whispered, "Fuck Vector, Charmy, and Espio, they won't understand why you're going to be late"

"But-"

Mari Lynn winked and grew a wicked smile.

"Don't worry, if they put a single finger on you, me and Lien Da will give them a whole lot of trouble"

Mighty grew an evil smile and said, "Ok, let this begin"

He pressed his lips against hers, as his tongue slipped into her mouth. Their tongues wrestled with each other as they continued to passionately make out. He caressed his hands on her back while she wrapped her arms around his neck to bring the kiss closer. Finally Mighty pulled away for some air, as Mari Lynn grew that devious smile. Mighty narrowed his eyes and pinned her against the wall. Mari Lynn moaned when she felt his lips press against her neck. He softly nibbled on her neck as she softly moaned. He stopped and stared at her breasts, as he grabbed them and started touching them softly. He licked her nipples and heard her moan a bit louder. He started sucking them and heard her moan louder. He stopped and went even lower, as she moaned when she felt him lick her sweet folds. She moaned loudly while she put her hands on his head, never wanting him to stop. He stopped and stood back up, as he looked her in the eyes.

"Are you ready?"

She nodded her head as he pinned her against the wall and kissed her again. She wrapped her legs around his waist while he slowly pushed his manhood inside of her. Her eyes widened as she felt a shot of pain went through her body. He continued going through her tightness, as the pain began to be replaced with pleasure. Finally she started to enjoy and it felt good to feel the drops of water touch her back. She moaned loudly as she felt him kiss her neck. He thrust faster into her as he heard her scream in joy.

"PLEASE DO IT HARDER!" She shouted

He did what he was told as he heard her scream even louder. She screamed so loud that the neighbors could probably hear them. Finally they reached their climaxes as Mighty told, "I can't take it any longer!"

"Me either Mighty!"

He released his seeds into her as he heard her scream out his name. The two screamed together as the great sex came to an end. They both fell inside the tub, as they panted and held each other.

"I love you"

"I love you too Mari Lynn"

He kissed her on the cheek, as Mighty held her in his arms and sat there a little while longer before the two headed out to work.


End file.
